Uzumaki Kushina
Uzumaki Kushina (うずまきクシナ) was a Konohagakure kunoichi who originated from Uzushuiogskure's Uzumaki clan. She is the second former Jinchuriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Her successor for being Kurama's next Jinchuriki is her son, Uzumaki Naruto. Background Born into the famed Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, Kushina lived most of her youth being caught-up in war, making her seek for a daily "peace". At a young age she was sent to Konoha and enrolled in the Ninja Academy. Wanting to make a strong first impression, she proclaimed to her class that she would be the first female Hokage. The other kids laughed at her statement, and began calling her Tomato (トマト) because of her then-round face and fiery red hair. This prompted her to lash out and pummel the kids who teased her. This, in addition to her red hair flying wildly around her as she did so, earned her the nickname of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero (赤い血潮のハバネロ, Akai Chishio no Habanero; Viz "Red-Hot Habanero"). Kushina was eventually told why she had to leave her home of Uzushio and go to Konoha; because of her special chakra, she was to be the next jinchuriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Kushina was terrified by the idea, but she was comforted by the Nine-Tails' then-current jinchuriki, Uzumaki Mito. Before the transfer was performed, Mito told Kushina that love was the only way to tame the Nine-Tails and overcome its hate. The love of Minato helped her do so. At some point in time, Kushina was kidnapped by Kumogakure ninja who wanted to make use of her special chakra in order to gain control of the Nine-Tails. As they escorted her to Kumo, she secretly plucked and left behind strands of her red hair to mark her trail in the hopes that someone would find her. Namikaze Minato, one of her former classmates that Kushina believed to be a wimp, was the only one to pick up on this. After rescuing her, he informed her that he had always admired her red hair. Since Minato proved himself to be anything but a "wimp" and liked the one thing she hated about herself, Kushina fell in love with him, now considering her red hair as the "red thread of fate" (運命の赤い糸, unmei no akai ito) that had brought them together. As she grew up, Kushina became renowned for her beauty and unique ninjutsu style, including the fuinjutsu of her clan. At some point, Kushina married Minato. She was later present to witness her husband's reign as the Fourth Hokage, being very exciting for him when first learning of it. During her ten-month jinchuriki-influenced pregnancy, she was secretly kept guarded by Hatake Kakashi under Minato's order. Midway through the pregnancy, the expecting-parents decided to name their child "Naruto" after the main character of Jiraiya's first book. When Jiraiya asked if they were sure, stating that it was a name he had just came up with whilst eating a bowl of ramen one day, Kushina said that it was a beautiful name. They even approved of Jiraiya to be Naruto's godfather. Kushina also hoped that her son and her best friend Uchiha Mikoto's youngest son Uchiha Sasuke would become friends in the future. Because the seal keeping the Nine-Tails within Kushina's body would be at its weakest during childbirth, special arrangements were made. Kushina would leave the village in secret and give birth in a remote location. Minato would help maintain the seal and Anbu would guard the area. Soon after Naruto was born, however, they were found by Uchiha Obito. Obito had killed all of the ANBU, Sarutobi Biwako, Taji, and took the newborn Uzumaki Naruto hostage, threatening to kill him as well. Minato was able to take Naruto back, but this gave Obito the chance to escape with her. Wishing to use the Nine-Tails to destroy Konoha, Obito released it from Kushina's body. The vitality inherent to the Uzumaki clan allowed her to survive the extraction, though greatly weakened by experience, Obito tried to have the Nine-Tails finish her off. She was saved by Minato and brought to Naruto, who she stayed with while Minato went to help in the village's defence. To stop the Nine-Tails' attack, Minato was forced to bring it to her and Naruto's location, and both of them to its. While still weakened, Kushina used her diminished chakra to restrain the Nine-Tails. Despite knowing the trauma would kill her in her current state, Kushina volunteered to have the Nine-Tails sealed back into her body so that it would die with her. Doing so would also save the lives of Minato and Naruto; her thanks to them for giving her such a happy life. Minato suggested using the reverse Death Demon Consuming Seal on the Nine-Tails and sealing the rest of it into Naruto instead. As this would also mean Minato's death, and consequently give Naruto a horrible and lonely life, Kushina naturally objected. Minato convinced her that it was for the best, and that doing this would also allow her to see Naruto when he was older. When the Nine-Tails realised their intentions, it tried to kill Naruto, but both she and Minato used their bodies to shield him. As Minato performed the sealing, and already at the point of death, Kushina told Naruto how much she loved him and gave him her best advice for the future; her final act in this world was to fill her son with as much of her love as possible. Minato then sealed the rest of their remaining chakra into Naruto. In the anime, before dying, the Third Hokage appeared. Kushina told Hiruzen her child's name was Naruto, and begged the elder to protect Naruto. She died shortly afterwards with a smile on her face. Hiruzen promised her, that he will protect Naruto for her, and Minato. She and Minato were given a funeral to honor their sacrifice for the village, and it's next generation. Her last name was then given to Naruto by the Third Hokage, in hopes that nobody else would discover the connection between Naruto and Minato. Personality In her childhood Kushina was an arrogant, impulsive and stubborn girl. According to Jiraiya, Kushina was talkative and a tomboyish girl. Tsunade noted that much of Naruto's personality, as well as his ninjutsu style were inherited from her. Kushina also had a catchphrase: when flustered or excited, she would end her sentences with "dattebane" (だってばね), a trait she hoped (albeit unsuccessfully) that she wouldn't pass down to Naruto (who ends his with "(dattebayo)". As an adult, Kushina was shown to be very level-headed and cheerful. Despite her calm and kind demeanour, she still retained her quick temper from childhood and occasionally lashed out violently at others if they angered her. She also was very fearless, as her friend Mikoto was slightly surprised when she showed anxiety over labour pains. She was also overprotected to worrying about her husband and the well being of their unborn son. Including on how her unborn son would behave, foreshadowing a lot of Naruto's actual personality traits. She loved her husband and newborn son very deeply and was not afraid to sacrifice her life to stop Kurama even throwing herself between the beast and her son when it tried to attack him. Apperance Tsunade pointed out that Kushina was a woman well-known for her beauty. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a wristband that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist and shinobi sandals that have ranged from black to lavender. While on duty, she would wear a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flack jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. In her childhood, she had a round face, which, with her red hair naturally framing both sides of her face, made her look like a tomato. Her attire was a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in colour and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals. In her adolescence, she wore a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with the village's forehead protector and brown sandals. While on duty, she wore a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flack jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. Abilities Though she stated that she was never originally any good in using ninjutsu, Kushina apparently became famous for her strong-willed spirit and her unique style of ninjutsu. In her childhood, she showed deceptive strength and also to be a fierce barehanded fighter, able to swing around and pummel several kids "half to death" for teasing her. Kushina also possessed an unusual and special form of chakra, which made her well-suited for becoming the Nine-Tails' jinchuriki. As a member of the Uzumaki clan, she was blessed with an exceptionally long potential lifespan and a life-force so strong that she survived the extraction of a tailed beast minutes after giving birth, though she was left severely weakened and still help in the battlefield. Likewise, while exhausted, she did not die immediately from Nine-Tails' claw that pierced her chest. Even for an Uzumaki, Kushina also possessed a powerful and special form of chakra, which made her well-suited for becoming the Nine-Tails' jinchuriki. With her chakra, Kushina was able to materialise chakra chains with which she was able to restrain and subdue the Nine-Tails, both in the real world as well as in Naruto's subconscious mind. She could also form a barrier in conjunction with these chains. She also had great skill and knowledge of advanced fuinjutsu , some of which she would later teach to Minato. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Confining the Jinchuriki arc During his training with Killer B at the Tailed Beast Temple to learn to control his tailed beast, Naruto was almost overwhelmed by the Nine-Tails' hatred, and began to undergo Version 2 transformation. Just as the hatred almost consumed him, he heard a small, clear voice speaking to him as Kushina appeared before him. Naruto initially believed that she was the Nine-Tails in disguise, and as he chided the "beast" for taking such a form, she hits him in the head. She then apologized for her short-temper, and the use of the word "dattebane" (だってばね) telling Naruto that she hoped that wasn't a trait he had inherited from her. Picking up on this and realizing Kushina was his mother, Naruto started to cry and embraced her. His happiness halted the Nine-Tails' spreading influence and Kushina used her chakra chains to restrain the Nine-Tails in order to give them a chance to talk. As the chains emerged the Nine-Tails was surprised after recognizing her chakra. With the opportunity to speak more freely now, Kushina noted that her son had inherited her features and verbal tick, but thankfully got his father's hair color, as well as eyes. Dismissing this, Naruto noted that she was beautiful and had he gotten her hair color as well, he would have been really handsome. Her smiles of joy soon turned to ones of embarrassment, however, when asked how she and Minato fell in love. Nevertheless, Kushina told Naruto the story of how she had come to Konoha as a child and was almost kidnapped by Kumo-nin, but subsequently rescued by his father. Afterwards, she told Naruto the words that she reserved for people who complimented her hair, and with the words of love resonating throughout him, Naruto was able to break free of the beast's hatred. Kushina later watched on and helped Naruto extract and separate the Nine-Tails' chakra from its body noting that her son was a powerful fighter. With her remaining time, she told him about the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha and how the beast came to be sealed within him. After her story was finished, she apologized for placing such a burden on him. Naruto replied that it didn't matter, for even though she and Minato weren't there to show their child love, he knew that they had loved him long before the Nine-Tails was sealed into him; thus, he didn't blame her and Minato for anything, and was happy to be their son. Overjoyed, Kushina tearfully hugged Naruto, and thanked him for letting her and Minato be his parents, before she completely faded away. Fourth Shinobi War arc She was first seen in a flashback by Kurama. Then mention by Kurama when he saw Naruto giving Kurama's Charka to the Shinobi Alliance Force. Including being surpassed by her son by doing Chakra flow. Introducing himself to Sakura, Minato also noted that they needed to brace themselves for impact. Just then, the ocean behind them rose up, leading Minato to first explain that he had sent the Tailed Beast Ball out to sea and then although he was reincarnated, he was on their side. Curious, as he thanked Sakura for healing his son, he also asked whether she was his girlfriend. Sakura's subsequent violent response to Naruto's answer reminded Minato of Kushina. Minato mentions that If he knew that if it was Obito attacking Konoha,he would have stop him 16 years ago. He also mentions that if Kurama wasn't taken out of Kushina, then Naruto wouldn't have become an Jinchuriki. He also mentions that Kushina wouldn't have die if Kurama was sealed inside of Naruto. Minato thought of Kushina, and noted that their son had grown so much before bumping fists with his son and responding emphatically. Minato was able to see his son's memories and experience his feelings of loss as he grew up. Minato then looked on as an image of him and Kushina flashed through his son's memories. As Obito lays defeated and helpless, Kakashi suddenly teleports on top of the fallen Uchiha, determined to strike him down. Minato quickly intervenes. As Kakashi is shocked by the appearance of his late sensei, Minato explains that much like his late wife Kushina, Naruto's persistent scolding finally reached Obito. Minato reveal that Naruto inherited Kushina's talkative personality, which made Naruto remained silent after Minato say this. Orchimaru mentions that Karin's fighting skills are just like Kushina's. She was seen in a flashback by Minato, when he finds out that Kurama was taken out of Naruto. She is next seen in a vision by Naruto. When he finds out that Asura is his first Ancestor with Nawaki being his past Incarnation. Film Appearances Kushina has appear in two Naruto Shippuden movies. She appears during the end credits of Naruto Shippuden movie 4. She is going to appear in person for Naruto Shippuden Movie 6 Road to Ninja. Naruto Shippuden movie 6 The movie starts with a flashback of the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, which then flashes forward to the present timeline where the eight members of Akatsuki who are meant to be dead, are actually alive and are battling the Konoha shinobi and this in-turn unsettles Sakura. Shikamaru states there is no point in wondering why the dead are back alive and quickly comes up with a counter plan, but Naruto quickly attacks Akatsuki head on, forcing the rest of the Konoha 11 plus Sai, Kakashi and Guy to attack. The battle continues until Naruto is caught by Kakuzu, Sai frees Naruto by cutting part of Kakuzu's arm off, causing the Akatsuki to retreat. Naruto and his friends return home, where most of Naruto's peers are congratulated by their families, all of whom promise to write a recommendation letter for the promotion to becoming a jōnin although Sakura has a little fight with her family who embarrass her in front of the others. As Naruto returns home, he passes many families causing him to reminisce of his father and mother causing him to feel lonely. Later while eating at the Ichiraku Ramen, he meets Iruka. He then asks Iruka for a letter of recommendation of his own, but Iruka refuses as Naruto is only a genin and must become a chūnin and rise through the ranks just as Minato and all other jōnin did. Naruto complains that Minato's face is curved as a rock, and doesn't say "Welcome home". Naruto admits to Iruka that he wished that his parents were alive,and not dead. Naruto even told Iruka, that both of their parents were killed by Kurama. Iruka then gets mad at Naruto for the comment. Iruka asks Naruto what's the problem, and Naruto says nothing. Teuchi then hands them their Ramen,but Naruto asks him about the Naruto fish. Teuchi tells Naruto that they ran out of it, and gave Naruto some Menma instead. Naruto then gets angry,and tells Teuchi that he dislikes Menma. Iruka then yells at Naruto,and grabs by his jacket. Teuchi tells them to take the fight outside. Naruto then yells at Iruka about the Menma. Naruto slams the money he had in his pocket on the table, and rans out of the bar. Iruka yell out Naruto's name while he's running. Teuchi tells Iruka that he didn't know that Naruto disliked Menma, and Iruka told Teuchi that he pay for Naruto's meal. He meets Sakura, who had an argument with her family and also stormed out, grabbing Naruto's hand and telling him to go on a date with her. While Sakura complains about her family, Tobi appears in front of them and after a small scuffle, he then activates the limited Tsukuyomi. Naruto and Sakura are absorbed in a flash of light, and later find themselves still in the same park they were before with no signs of a fight or Tobi himself. They run into their friends including Sasuke, which surprises both Sakura and Naruto, but with different personalities, and to add to the confusion, no one knows who Tobi is. They realise they are in another world where Sakura's father was the Fourth Hokage, who saved the village instead of Minato, and in this world Naruto is named Menma instead. As Naruto and Sakura return home Sakura is happy for the new freedom she has, while Naruto hurries home to his apartment hoping to see his parents, only to find he does not live there. Meanwhile, in the present, Tobi reveals that the dead Akatsuki members in the beginning were only Zetsu clones. In the Genjutsu World, a man in a mask meets Tobi and they agree to work together. Elsewhere, as Sakura is looking through her dresser, she sees the Fourth Hokage coat that Naruto's father once wore in the present causing her to once again realise that in this world, it was her father who was the hokage. She then meets Sasuke who gives her a flower and flirts with her. Naruto and Sakura meet in the morning to try to gather more information of their current world, although Sakura enjoys this world as she has more freedom and is well loved by the village thanks to her father's actions. Naruto, on the other hand, wants to return home as fast as possible. Naruto and Sakura meet Tsunade and Shizune, who tell them that a masked man attacked Kumogakure, and killed their jinchūriki which Naruto and Sakura believe to have been Tobi. They then meet Naruto's parents, who are alive in this world. Minato says that Jiraiya died finding the Red Moon Scroll that was said to help save the world. Tsunade lets Naruto and Sakura join Minato and Kushina on their mission when Kakashi and Guy return. Sakura is shocked at finding out who Naruto's parents are, while Naruto is angry that Tobi would dare to make copies of his dead parents, and he swears to break the Genjutsu. While Sakura is still enjoying her life, she wonders how Naruto is doing. While Naruto attempts to ignore his parents, he sees an album showing him how his life would have been if his parents had been alive. In the morning, Sakura notes that this world's Kakashi and Guy have switched personalities, while Naruto isolates himself from his parents at every turn. They soon locate where Jiraiya hid the scroll, but as the group stops to rest, Naruto charges ahead until he is confronted by the appearance of Gamabunta, Gamahiro and Gamaken. They refuse to listen to Naruto and the group who explains their reason for being there and attacks them with an army of frogs. Naruto attempts to enter Sage Mode, but while trying to gather enough energy, Kushina interferes and tries to protect him from Gamabunta but a shot of acid burns her leg. As a result, Naruto gets distracted and is unable to enter sage mode. Minato then saves both of them quickly and is able to get the scroll, dispelling the Summoning Technique. As Sakura heals Kushina, Naruto still attempts to brush off his parents, causing Minato to say no matter what Naruto does, they will always try to save him as that's what they naturally tend to do as parents. Kushina then awakens and hugs Naruto, causing him to breakdown in tears and finally accept them as his parents. They return to Konoha, where Tsunade locks the scroll in the village's safe until the night when a red moon will appear, when they can use the scroll to fulfil the said prophecy. As Naruto and Sakura walk home together, Naruto quickly runs home saying he has something to do, leaving Sakura alone. Sakura now finds her home too lonely and wonders if Naruto's always felt this way. As she walks down town she sees happy families, only making her more sad. She then realises that this world's Sasuke is just a flirt as she sees him flirting with a group of girls and decides that Naruto was right on his decision to quickly break the genjutsu they're now trapped in and wishes to return to their own world. As she walks to Naruto's home to try to find a way to break the genjutsu, she see how happy Naruto is and wonders if they really should leave. Sakura later meets Naruto, and asks him if he wants to stay. Although he denies it, he later thinks to himself that he truly does not want to leave. At that moment an explosion occurs at the Hokage's office, where the masked man from earlier asks for the scroll they brought back. He overpowers Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade, and then Naruto and Sakura arrive. They realise that this was the man Tsunade was talking about, and that he knows Tobi. He overpowers Naruto and Sakura, and kidnaps Sakura in exchange for the scroll. He then uses Great Spiralling Ring, destroying a large part of Konoha and leaves. Naruto tries to save Sakura, but Minato prevents him, showing that in the end this world's Minato is different from his father. He takes one of Minato's kunai and the scroll leaving with Sakura's father's Hokage coat. Sakura is tied up and meets Tobi who is a ghost saying they are in an old training ground that Minato and Jiraiya used. Naruto arrives but is attacked by the other masked man asking for the scroll. Naruto is unable to fight properly as his stomach acts up, the Masked Man then takes the time to summon the Nine Masked Beasts, and about to kill Naruto when the Akatsuki arrives and saved him. This Akatsuki was hired by Tsunade to help Naruto, and they deal with the masked beasts when Naruto attacks the masked man. Itachi saves Sakura and Tobi decides to escape instead. The Akatsuki defeats the masked beasts that turn into nine fox kits, while Naruto chased the masked man into the training grounds. They then fight, Naruto uses Sage Mode and uses the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken to counter the Masked Man's Great Spiralling Ring. It ends in a draw, but the attack destroy the masked man's mask, showing that he is Menma, this world's Naruto. Menma informs Naruto that the pulsating inside his stomach must be Kurama's reaction to the Black Nine-Tails within Menma. Menma then called back the defeated masked beasts, and summoned Kurama's counterpart, the Black Nine-Tails. Naruto was unable to attack, while the Akatsuki retreat, taking Sakura with them. Not wanting to be manipulated by the Sharingan again, Kurama makes a truce with Naruto to work together, allowing him to summon Kurama out of his body. In the battle Naruto is barely able to win, but Tobi reveals that this was his plan, to have Naruto and Menma fight, as doing so would cause the two foxes to fight and weaken Kurama. As he possessed Menma, Kurama warned Naruto if he looked into Menma's Sharingan, it would be all over, for Tobi planned to extract Kurama out of Naruto the same way he extracted it from Kushina sixteen years ago. As Menma overpowers Naruto, the latter tries to use the scroll when he notices the moon had turned red, but Menma cuts the scroll, causing Naruto to look into Menma's eyes. Naruto's memories are erased, but Sakura rescues him before Kurama is extracted from him. Naruto, in an amnesia state, stares at the destroyed Red Moon Scroll, which brings back memories of his training to learn the Rasengan with Jiraiya, and how his father was the one who invented the technique. Naruto is able to break free of the genjutsu just in time to save Sakura, and then defeats Tobi the same way his father did, breaking the Limited Tsukuyomi. Tobi, using his ghost body, attacks again, until Minato and Kushina arrive. Tobi decides to give up and exits the genjutsu world just as Naruto and Sakura are enveloped in a bright light, preparing to return to their world as well, but beforehand Naruto thanks Minato and Kushina who quickly goes to assist Menma who is returning to his original state as their son. Naruto and Sakura returns to their world, where Naruto's Hokage coat breaks down since it was only part of the genjutsu world and not real. Naruto and Sakura tell Tsunade and Kakashi of what transpired and sets out more guard patrol since Tobi was easily able to enter further in the village than they imagined. Shizune also brings up the topic of the letters of recommendation from the beginning of the movie, to which Tsunade replies that she has no intention of promoting any of Naruto's friends to jōnin. As they both return home, Naruto watches Sakura as she meets her parents, happily hugging them. He approaches her, asking her out on a date, but Sakura tells him they just came back from the longest date ever, much to Naruto's shock. As Naruto goes home, he sees Iruka in his house, waiting to apologise to him.Iruka shows Naruto a cake,and Naruto shocking cries after he realizes that Iruka really does care about him. Iruka asks him what's wrong,and Naruto says nothing. Iruka welcomes Naruto home,and Naruto says I'm home Afterwards, Naruto happily jumps roof top to roof top through the village while quoting that the road of a ninja is one who endures. Legacy More than anything, Kushina wanted to protect her newborn son Uzumaki Naruto. This was why she against Minato's decision to seal the Nine-Tails into him. She did not want Naruto to have the hardships that jinchuriki had to endure during their lives. She did not want to leave her son an orphan if Minato carry out his plan, which would also cost him his life. Kushina wanted to sacrifice her own life, and reseal the beast into herself. In the end, she ultimately agree to Minato's plan, which would also protect their village. Kushina imparted her final words to Naruto by which how he should live. Right before she died, she request Sarutobi Hiruzen to take care of Naruto, and he agreed. She then died with a smile on her face. She would later play a major role in Naruto's success in taking control of the Nine-Tails; a power which was later heavily relied on for the success of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Also, Kushina is quite similar to her son in personality, as observed by both Kurama and her husband Minato. This has become a source of pride and joy for Minato, giving him the heart and strength to continue fighting with Naruto against his former student Obito. Video Games Uzumaki Kushina is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (playable and assistable) *Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (Naruto and Minato's story only) *Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution Quotes *(Last words) "Lord Third...please protect this child...he's name is Naruto...me and Minato picked the name from Jiraiya sensei's novel." Relationships Namikaze Minato Uzumaki Naruto Uchiha Mikoto Sarutobi Biwako Sarutobi Hiruzen Taji Jiraiya Tsunade Hyuga Hinata Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke Hatake Kakashi Uchiha Obito Nohara Rin Maito Gai Yuhi Kurenai Sarutobi Asuma Uchiha Itachi Shiranui Genma Tatami Iwashi Raido Knownable Relatives *Uzumaki Naruto (Son/True Counterpart) *Namikaze Minato (Husband/dead) *Uchiha Mikoto (Best Friend) *Sarutobi Biwako and Taji (Mid Wifes/dead) *Haruno Sakura (Partnal-Counterpart) *Hyuga Hinata (Possible Daughter in law if her son marrys her) Trivia *When first introduced in the anime, her eyes were depicted as violet-blue in colour and her hair was portrayed as a deep plum colour. This was corrected however, in subsequent episodes. However, in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, both her first and second appearances were shown in Naruto and Minato's stories respectively. *Kushina was presumably a good cook, as Minato preferred her cooking the most. *As Kushina was nicknamed for a red pepper and Minato was famed as the "Yellow Flash", Naruto's appropriate self-styled title of "Orange Hokage" refers to the fact that the colour orange is a mixture of red and yellow. *On the cover of Naruto chapter 503, Kushina's hair resembles Kurama's tails. *She is one of only four jinchuriki known to have survived the extraction of a tailed beast, along with Otsutsuki Hagoromo, Uchiha Obito, and her son Uzumaki Naruto. This was due to her clan's vitality to which she inherited. *Jiraiya's recollection of Kushina while she was pregnant appeared during the end credits of Naruto Shippuden 4:the lost tower. *In the Naruto character popularity polls, Kushina was ranked as the 21st most popular character in the 7th. *Kushina and Minato died the same day Naruto was born, which was October 10. *The shinobi outfit she wore in the anime is a direct replication of the one her alternate self wore in the Genjutsu World. According to the databook(s): *Kushina's hobbies were pulling pranks and chatting. *Kushina's favourite food was Salt Ramen, while she disliked coffee and anything bitter. *Kushina didn't want to fight anyone in particular. *Kushina's favourite phrase was "Don't give up until the very end" (最後まで諦めない, Saigo made akiramenai). *Kushina mentions that her hair became her own "red thread of fate".The red string of fate, also referred to as the 'red thread of destiny', 'red thread of fate', and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend and is also used in Japanese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of men and women who are destined to be soul mates and will one day marry each other. Often, in Japanese culture, it is thought to be tied around the little finger. The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soul-mates or a twin flame. *In the Naruto character popularity polls, Kushina was ranked as the 21st most popular character in the 7th Popularity Poll. *In the Anime before dying, she requested Sarutobi Hiruzen to raise and protect Naruto, after she and Minato died from sealing Kurama inside of Naruto. She then died after Hiruzen agreed to protect her son. Kushina has many similarities to Gaara's mother, Karura *Both were marry to the Fourth Kage of their respective village. *Their son was a Jinchuriki *Their blood type was inherited by their son. *Both died after giving birth. *They both said a kind caring message to their son before they died. *Both of their sons become friends many years later. (For example : The Chunin Exams/after the fail invasion of Konoha) Kushina also has many similaries with her son, Uzumaki Naruto. *Both of their love interest are their childhood best friend. (For Kushina : Minato, and for Naruto : Hinata) *Both of them are Hyper, Energetic, Aggressive, Kind and talkative. *Both risked their life to protect someone precious to them. (For Kushina : Uzumaki Naruto, and For Naruto : Hyuga Hinata) *Both would not use violence unless they are involved in a fight, and remain with the same personality when they grown up. *Both of them have many nicknames that they are known for throughout their lifetime. (For Kushina: Tomato/The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. For Naruto : The Showoff Number One Unpredictable Noisy Ninja, The hero of Konoha and Konoha's Orange Hokage) *Both dream of becoming Hokage, and consider their love interest to be weird when they first met them during their childhood. But started to fall in love with them when they got older. *Both would pull pranks during their childhood. *Both of them have the same ninjutsu fighting style. *Both met their weak love interest during their childhood at the Ninja Academy. *Both have the same personality. *Both love eating Ramen Noodles. *Both have a similar unsuccessful Catchphrase. (For Kushina : Dattebane, and For Naruto : Dattebayo) *Both are Orphans *Both can stand up to bullies that pick on them *Both have a best friend from the Uchiha Clan. (For Kushina : Uchiha Mikoto, and For Naruto : Uchiha Sasuke) *Both were consider the weakest in their class, and were not great at using ninjutsu until they got older. *Both of their love Interest are from a clan that is a true prodigy. *Both lived on their own while living in Konoha, and have the same bloodtype. *Both were rescued by their love interest when they got older. *Both are acknowledge by their love interest for their Determnation, and strength. *Both of their love interest spyed on them during their Childhood. *Both of their love interest acknowledged their goals and dreams. *Both of their love interest risked their own life to save them from harm. *Both of their allies admire them when they get older, and learned Forbidden techniques on the day they graduate from The Ninja Academy. *Both of them are the Jinchuriki of Kurama the Nine Tails Demon Fox. *Both are from the Uzumaki Clan, and are voiced by a girl in Japanese/English. *Both are a descendant of the Senju Clan. *Both of them reunite for the first time in years in Naruto's mind so Naruto can learn how to control Kurama's chakra. *Both are respected for being heros by the same village that disliked them for being the Jinchuriki of Kurama. (Both : Konohagakure) Kushina has some similarities with Haruno Sakura. *Both are Hot headed and Aggrestive. *Both fall in love with someone that is a true prodigy. (For Kusina : Minato, and For Sakura : Uchiha Sasuke) *Both are great a chakra control. *Both didn't like being builled in their childhood. *Both of their childhood best friends showed them courage,and determination. *Both are great at ninjutsu. *Both found the one person that truly liked them to be annoying at first. But got to know them afterwards. (For Kushina : Minato and for Sakura : Naruto) *Both try to get to know their love interest when they became genin. *Both admire Sarutobi Hiruzen when they were young. *Both say their catchphrase when they see their closet comrade in battle. *Both are fearless, and trys to not show their fears in front of their allies. *Both dislike something about themselves during their childhood. But got over it when they met someone. (For Kushina : Her Hair, and For Sakura : Her Forehead) Kushina has many similarities with Masaki Kurosaki from Bleach. *Both are the mothers to the main characters. (For Kushina : Naruto, and for Masaki : Ichigo) *Both of their past is reveal in the franchise. *Both loved their son, and risked their own life to save him. *Both get killed by a demon. (For Kushina : Kurama and for Masaki : Grand Fisher) *Both died after protecting their sons from their true murder. *Both gave a happy message to their son before dying. *Both of their sons can see them in ghost form. *Both of their past on how they meet their husband is revealed. *Both of their sons inherited their personality. *Both of their deaths have a huge effect on their sons. *Both of their sons thanked them for protecting them on the day that they died. *Both of them are present on the day that their sons are born. *Both are seen happily holding their sons when they were an Infant. *Both wanted their son to be happy before they died. *Both of their sons know the Anniversary of their death. *Both loved their husband, and family very much. *Both had a horrible past, in which they try to forget. *Both of their son cherish the memories that they had with them, in order to keep them alive in spirit. *Both are seen being rescued by their future husband. *Both of them can be seen in photo's or in flashbacks throughout the franchise. *Both of their son be having visions or Illusions of them til this very day. Kushina also has many similarities with Quasimodo's Mother from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Both are the mothers to the main characters. (For Kushina : Naruto, and for Quasimodo's Mother : Quasimodo) *Both are seen holding their sons when they were an Infant. *Both are seen risking their own life to save their son. *Both are seen with their husband and Infant son. *Both died while they sons are still an Infant. *Both loved their son dearly, and only wanted to make sure that he was safe from enemies. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Emi Shinohara *'English' : Dorothy Fahn (anime), Laura Bailey (Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3) all information on Uzumaki Kushina is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kushina_Uzumaki Gallery 1327594243883 f.jpg 1479546 702328109792308 95196674 n.jpg|Kushina and Minato with Naruto as an infant. Photo2 big.jpg|Kushina with Biwako 1619603 586826771412194 2128185440 n.png|Kushina being secretly watched over by Hatake Kakashi during her ten month pregnancy. 1557436_586830404745164 349949602 n.png|Kushina's final request is for Hiruzen to protect Naruto for her, and Minato as she finally dies from her injuries. 1779137 586830474745157 752927022 n.png|Kushina dead with a smile on her face. Category:Females Category:Characters